1. Technical Field
Aspect of the present invention relate to a sheet transport apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known printer, facsimile, scanner, and multifunction device includes a sheet transport mechanism that transports a sheet along a predetermined transport path. Such an apparatus reads an image of a sheet or forms an image on a sheet while transporting the sheet along the transport path.
This example of a facsimile apparatus describes a sheet transport apparatus including such a transport mechanism. The facsimile apparatus includes a transparent plate portion that is made of a transparent plastic, such as an acrylic resin. The transparent plate portion is removably attached to a surface of the apparatus, so that the appearance of the apparatus can be customized.
A user can place a decoration such as patterned paper between the transparent plate portion and a surface of the facsimile apparatus. The pattern of the decoration, which is visible through the transparent plate portion, enhances the appearance of the facsimile apparatus. With the described facsimile apparatus, a user can change the pattern by removing the screws and changing the decoration placed between the transparent plate portion and the surface of the apparatus, thereby customizing the appearance of the apparatus.
However, in the case of the described facsimile apparatus, the user has to remove the screws from the four corners of the transparent plate portion to remove the transparent plate portion from the surface of the apparatus. Therefore, the user has to perform a complex operation of removing and fastening the screws in order to remove and reattach the transparent plate portion.
Against such a background, it is worth considering to simplify a structure for attaching and removing a cover member, such as the transparent plate portion. A simplified structure for a cover member would allow a user to attach the cover member to the surface of the apparatus with an easy operation. In this case, however, the cover member may come off the surface of the apparatus if the user unintentionally contacts the cover member when the cover member is not to be removed (for example, during a normal use of the apparatus). In such a case, the user would need to reattach the cover member to the surface of the apparatus.